Cheater
by lucydavies9815
Summary: She saw the familiar yet unusual car parked in his driveway, she heard the cries of pleasure drifting from his room as she stepped into his house, but she refused to believe her subconscious until her gaze landed on a sight that broke her heart. She ran, away from his bed, away from his room, away from his house, away from... him. With a petit, fragile hand on her stomach. Raura!


**Cheater**

**- She saw the familiar yet unusual car parked in his driveway, she heard the cries of pleasure drifting from his room as she stepped into his house, but she refused to believe her subconscious until her fearful coffee irises landed on the sight of him and her in his bed. She ran, away from his bed, away from his room, away from his house, away from... him. With a petit, fragile hand on her stomach. Raura! **

**********Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

**Warning: Contains brief mentions of sexual references.**

**One-shot; Cheater**

She meandered up his gravel driveway, tiny pebbles crunching under her petit feet, like crisp Autumn leaves that decorated the sidewalks of LA. Gold, brown, crimson collided in a symphony of colour, harmonising perfectly as the biotic community members whispered woefully and hummed hysterically in the eerie October breeze.

Continuing her slow pace, almost lumbering up the small, brief incline, her enchanting oak orbs fused with the familiar yet unusual car parked sloppily in his driveway, as if hurried, frantic, manic to enter his building.

She lightly tapped on the emerald green door, only for the inanimate wooden object to swing slowly, hauntingly to reveal the large, extravagant hallway, coated in fabulous decor and luscious furniture. The door creaked as it oscillated on it's hinges, cackling in eerie amusement.

The brunette lowered her clenched fist from it's mid-knocking position, breathing deeply, attempting to camouflage her subconscious' wavering voice with a calm and rational mind.

It did no such thing!

Her heart thumped a funeral drum within the confines of her breasts. The vulnerable muscle hammering relentlessly it's warning into the bone both caging her intricate organ, and protecting it.

Even her heart seemed aware of what was going on, she refused to believe it.

Innocent, stupid, naive!

The first may apply to her, but certainly not the second and third, her boyfriend on the other hand, polar opposite.

She stepped inside, proceeding to step forward again, when she heard it.

The ghostly bleating of a female floated, drifted serenely down the grand staircase, tormenting the silence with a vice grip.

Her subconscious' wavering voice became louder, clearer in her clouded mind, the persistent murmurings of her subconscious sparked a minuscule flame in the abyss of the swirling haze that circled her vision, blurring the closest of images.

The brunette beauty deemed herself unable of resisting the movement of her feet as she staggered up the regal stairs, complete with a luxurious red carpet descending the inert aforementioned object in the very centre before commencing the journey her legs had decided upon, seemingly to his bedroom.

Her fluctuating breath quivered in the sultry heat that embarked on a viscous quest at burning, scolding her skin until red raw flesh seared her body with an agony unbeknownst to what appeared to be the whole world.

Her subconscious knew exactly what would be seen upon opening the lifeless, wooden item that granted entrance or invited leave of his bedroom. But, something very deep in the core of her anatomy begged, implored, pleaded to be certain, to believe the remnants of faith, trust and love she withheld in her frantic heart.

The love was never in remnants. It remained as strong, even now. But without the trust to fuel it, there remained no hope.

"Ohhhh! Yes, yes, yes!" The female cried, the pleasure consummating her entire being, gripped at the voice of reason that battled with her sexual desires, her needs!

Unfortunately, her need was him, a man already taken and desperately in love with a beautiful women.

"Don't stop!"

She reached the oak door.

Pushed the aforementioned object.

It slithered open, devilishly, sinuously, stealthily, like a snake hunting it's prey, stalking for death.

It definetely achieved that as her heart and breathing simultaneously halted, viciously, violently as her petrified gaze fell upon a blond haired rockstar and chocolate haired actress.

Unmoving, paralysed.

Her subconscious whimpered silently in depths of her ears.

There lay Maia Mitchell underneath Ross Lynch - her boyfriend, the love of her life - making love.

Her detached ambivalent irises swirled, spiralled as her surroundings blurred into nothing but a smoky haze, the haze that corrupted her mind seemed to leak from her and litter the room, his room.

She watched as the lovers cried aloud their conjoining juncture, moaning their pleasure due to their irrevocable act of making love.

She could not pull her gaze away, her moribund eyes could not tare away from the sight before her.

"Ohhhh! Yes Ross! Right there!" Maia screamed, alerting the neighbourhood to what had escalated between the two, unintentional lovers.

"Mmmm! Urgh!" He grunted, collapsing in pleasure on the arousing body beneath him.

That did it!

Laura could no longer contain her cries of fury, sadness and disappointment.

Their climax released the pain, agony, suffering. The revelation that during their irreversible demonstration of love, the two committed to the act bared no thought of what they had destroyed in the process, what beautiful creature had been murdered.

The snake bit it's prey.

...

She gasped, her inhale far to sharp in order to remain an unknown presence in the murder scene.

He heard, loud and clear.

He knew instantly.

He took a swift glance at the woman beneath him, her eyes wide, her fear displayed animatedly in her orbs.

He whipped his head around, confirming his darkest fears.

There stood his girlfriend, tears lacing the seems of her eyes, the salty droplets a harsh reminder of everything.

Her orbs that once caressed the world were lifeless, inert, dead.

There stood his heartbroken girlfriend.

The girlfriend he murdered without even a touch to her silky skin.

...

She turned, and ran! Her paralysis seemingly diminished.

"No! Laura! WAIT!" He cried.

She could vaguely hear the rustling of him shuffling about his bedroom, pulling on some item of clothing before proceeding to exit his aforementioned room, seeking the girl who's heart he had destroyed.

"Laura! Wait, please!"

He grasped her wrist, twirling her slender body towards him, adamant to make things, make this better. Make her aching heart disappear, tape it back together, forever.

The sight of a tear-filled Laura broke him, the sight of a lifeless Laura tethered him to an agony that exceeding an intensity to high to bear.

"I-I-It never meant to happen Laura I swear. I guess the sexual tension that's been building from years ago snapped a-and..." He couldn't continue, for he had nothing to say.

He could fix a broken heart. Even tape it back together, forever.

He couldn't revive a heart that deemed itself dead to him.

...

Tears gilded beautifully down her elegant face like the soft Sunday afternoon rain that slid serenely down the glassy orbs of a biting window.

"I-I understand! Just know that I can never trust you, I can never look at you. Ever again." Her voice a soft whisper as if she were murmuring a tale of wonder to a child, no anger or hate.

He realised then, too late, that he would never cease to love her.

He was stupid to ever threaten the most beautiful emotion to capture him.

He was naive to ever believe he would constantly attain said emotion after threatening it.

"I must go." The unhidden urge in her whimpering voice massacred his every hope to one day name the beautiful brunette as his, ever again.

"Goodbye Ross." She whispered, her voice consumed by pain, heartbreak. "Good luck."

She turned on her heel, and ran, she ran away from his bed, away from his room, away from his house, away from... him.

With a petit, fragile hand on her stomach.

Arriving in her vehicle, the tears staggering from her glassy windows, stumbling down her rosy cheeks in a desperate attempt to free her over her pain, heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry! So, so, sorry!" Her hums of agony where not directed to the blond or her subconscious.

She placed a shaking hand on the black wheel, as dark as day under the tantalising grip of a tempest, and continued to knead her stomach paternally, motherly.

...

4 years.

He had not seen, heard, touched, loved her in 4 years.

Infidelity, a treason of the worst kind according to his family. And he had to agree.

He had not seen them in 4 years either.

He had heard, however occasionally.

His brain often relived the fateful day, and how his seemingly indestructible life crumbled around him.

His mind taunted him with images of Maia practically bursting through the door, demanding that she needed him.

His head tortured him of how clarity hit him, right before he entered her. It was too late, too late to save not only his own heart, but hers too.

She had left not too long after the love of his life, and after life. But as a result of his unfaithfulness he knew he would be sent straight to a world of scorching fire and torturous devils. He had destroyed an angel after all, it was the least he deserved.

He heard the faint echo of his mobile phone, enlightening the blond that some soul sought him.

He retrieved the cellular device quickly, pressing the answer button with a sigh upon noticing an unknown number.

Half a minute into the phone call.

The sound of the viscous thud of the electronic utensil colliding with the floor.

The sleek, aerodynamic screen cracked in two. A thin silver scar disfiguring the ebony black covering.

Split cleanly in two.

Just like his heart.

Just like hers.

...

He lumbered foolishly into the white as dove room. The vicinity surrounding him whispered of innocence from the white walls, and the angelic remainder of heaven in the silver, gleaming light that echoed joyfully from the flat surfaces of the walls.

"Mommy? Mommy! Please wake up! You didn't get to finish the tale you were telling me..." Silence briefly as the young, innocent child appeared to await for an answer from her Mother's unmoving petit frame. "You know, where the prince was in search of his princess, he was going to save her Mommy, I knew it." She paused, and for a three year old the child possessed a wisdom - unbeknownst to herself - of such great passion many adults only dreamed of acquiring. "Please Mommy. Please wake up! I promise to be a good girl for forever and ever... Mommy?" A look of desperation clouded her Mary eyes like a cloak of coveted violet.

Her dirty blond hair cascaded to her delicate, fragile shoulders in tight, corkscrew curls. Her innocent voice a compassionate compulsion of song that whispered the lilt of the ancient melody that quivered the throat of a benevolent bird.

Teardrops glistened his own hazel eyes.

"Come on out honey, you're Gramma wants to see you."

Her sister, his love's sister.

Add the fiery female to the list of individuals he had not encountered in 4 years.

The silver moon irises possessed by purity of 3 years flickered like a stars twinkling embodiment of passionate potency. The gleaming white vicinity reflected like steam, hot and dissipating on the wintry cheek of a mirror, in her orbs, absorbed into her very soul and spirit.

A hum of acknowledgement glided like the breeze that captured the earth breathless on that fateful day as her enchanting oak orbs glimmered upon his fragile figure.

He stepped forward once.

Took two deep breaths.

Held is compassionate hazel irises for three seconds upon the angelic beauty he loved oh so dearly.

"How old?" He whispered like the secret shared amongst the rustling leaves of trees.

"3 years old and 7 months." He could hear the icy crack to her voice. "She was born on the 15th of May."

"Her name?"

A small, breathy lilt escaped her throat. "May. Laura chose it for more reason than one." The sadness appeared to ooze from her, along with a roller coaster of seemingly endless emotions.

A small, quivering nod was her reply.

"The father?" His voice creaked, like a door unveiling a deep, dark secret.

"I know you already know the answer to that."

Another nod.

And then a silence that enraptured them like the whispering song of the magnificent moon, laced with vulnerable cracks.

"The day she came to me... She hadn't informed me before hand that she would be visiting." He paused briefly as the enormity of his revelation hit him with such force the very breath sought exit of his body. "She came to tell me then, that I'd be a father."

Vanessa nodded, briskly, tears glimmering her emerald irises.

His voice split.

Just like his heart.

Just like hers.

...

He sat beside her.

Silence

He gazed upon her.

Silence.

He rubbed the palm of her warm palm romantically with his thumb, his hand caressing hers.

The silence destroyed as his woeful whimper tore through the whispering song of the magnificent moon.

"I'm so sorry! So, so, sorry!"

His face collapsed to the dove white sheets, her heavenly bed.

He cried into her palm, tears creating pathways of reminders of distant dreams and foregone fallacies down his cheeks.

He kissed her palm, savouring her every remnant to the gentle caress of his lips.

"I love you so much Laura, and I promise to the heavens that will soon incase you that I will love and care for our daughter just as she deserves." He proclaimed a sense of determination pulsing in the undertones of his saddened voice.

He arose from the chair.

Silence

He gazed upon her.

Silence

He walked towards the door that offered entrance or exit of the angelic abyss.

Silence

Once arriving at the inert object he turned towards his love.

"I promise you Laura, to the day I die. Never forget that I love you, even in death."

"Goodbye Laura." He breathed the last words she had graced him with. "I'll miss you for eternity."

He took one last fluttering glance at his angel, before retiring from the silver, gleaming light of her hospital room.

...

"Why are you here now? Where were you?" The blond questioned, confusion and sadness flooded her breathtaking irises.

"I was a fool." He replied, regret laced the casual reply as his voice echoed hauntingly about the room.

"How?"

"Because I never saved the princess. But I will do anything to protect the beautiful daughter."

No hesitation as she sprung forward, running as fast her tiny feet could carry her, leaping into the arms of her father that crouched down to her minuscule height.

He caught the glimmer of happiness that cascaded her orbs like a mystical waterfall.

"I promise." He breathed into the heavenly chasm that enraptured both father and daughter with an angelic breath like the caress of a lovers intertwined hands.

He held her small body in his arms paternally, fatherly.

And this was as close to perfect as he could be.

**Please hit that review button just below! I love to hear your comments!**

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Smuggled, Foster Home, My Way: Episode, My Way: Song, Advice, Ashes, Height Difference, Scars and I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**


End file.
